


outburst of compassion

by RF_liz



Series: Hurt & Comfort for Mycroft [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RF_liz/pseuds/RF_liz
Summary: Sherlock wondered what made Mycroft hold the opinion that caring is not an advantage. Through all of his knowledge about their parents, they were just like other people,  caring, emotional, and normal.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Series: Hurt & Comfort for Mycroft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735000
Kudos: 8





	outburst of compassion

**Author's Note:**

> After 403  
> Mr & Mrs Holmes were not good parents in this pic

“所以。”Sherlock抖去火心前积攒的烟灰，烟丝燃烧后氤氲开的辛辣让他的大脑找到了他所能够做到的最不突兀的开口方式，“在我重新编码前的那七年里，到底发生了什么？”——在Eurus跨过那条线之前——是什么造就了他们兄弟妹三人如今的模样？他相信自己的兄长能够领受到这一未尽的前提。

“没有什么特别的（Nothing special，frankly），”Mycroft并没有忽略Sherlock脸上对他刚刚说出的三个词做出的惯习化的讽刺，他也确实应当——给予Eurus给他们不久前造成的灾难级别的混乱这一前提。他给了Sherlock一个稍安勿躁的眼神，“可能这就是问题所在。”

伦敦的天空从未真正放晴，空气里的雨腥气伴着铁灰色的云层昭示着下一场风雨正积蓄欲出。大英政府没有拿烟的另一只手将他的爱伞随意地斜立在身侧，他抬起来看了看濡湿的伞尖，然后看向他的弟弟，“Mummy并不是从一开始就学会关心的；我们都需要学习。”

“与Mummy的事业有关。”并非问句。在Eurus之事以后，他的情绪感知能力已经开始随着被封印的记忆一道逐渐恢复——同样感谢John和Greg，以及其他感情充沛的小金鱼。他的思维宫殿里在Eurus逆编码他的记忆之前那最早的几间房间里，有着大片的彩色的拼接玻璃（那是“爱意”的编码）；但现在，在那些房间的更深处的隔间——尽管他还不能完全打开，但他能感觉到那里大抵不会有这些东西。“但我比你晚出生很多年，更不用说Eurus。而Daddy一直是那个情感充沛的人。”花了她那么长时间吗——去学会关心，而那对Mycroft已经太迟？这也不能解释他自己与Eurus的反常。何况，Mummy并不是家里唯一的成年人，对吗？

“我说的是‘我们’。”Mycroft的语气很冷静，就像他生来如此，就像他说的并非是自己，一个彼时一样是个还没有进入文明世界、领受社会角色期待的孩子，“我没有办法给出‘正常’的反馈，如果真的有什么反馈的话——想象一下你与你的头骨先生的相处时光，那差不多就是那个时候的我能表达出来的一切。”

Sherlock不能说自己是不惊讶的。抛开那天在唐宁街充满冲动和激情——因此也是没有什么理智可言的家庭谈话，在他的认知里，Mycroft一直是那个“更融入”、“更正常”，因此也是“更成熟”的人。但抛去这惊讶不谈，“所以你的意思是，我们生来如此？”

“别这么心急。‘us’是指，仅仅指，我和Mummy。”

Mycroft又露出了Sherlock熟悉的那种假笑，而他谈论自己的方式也让Sherlock很难不皱眉——他在暗示自己才是Holmes家里不正常的那一个吗——在他，一个有着药物滥用史、依靠凶杀案（当然是通过破解）来寻求刺激的人，和Eurus，一个五岁时就对手戮无辜者无动于衷的人，都活生生地存在的家庭里？说到底，他才是那个play mother的人，他才是那个一直以来的庇护者，既保护弟妹——至少无数次地挽救幼弟于濒死，又将智慧与健康奉献给女王和国家、保护这个世界免受他和Eurus荼毒的人，不是吗？

“Oh，brother mine，我很感谢你的认可。”Mycroft像是看出了他的想法——就像他一直能够做到的那样。“你知道的，我们的父母很相爱，而我从来不是一个吵闹的孩子，”这个时候Mycroft真正流露出了一点真实的笑意，尽管那是出自对Sherlock自己都不记得的婴儿时期作为（不过既然成年的他能靠用子弹凿墙来发泄无处安放的情绪，他能够合理地反推出这一点）的并不算友好的笑。但这个笑容不知怎么地让Sherlock的心又沉了一些——他大概已经猜出来Mycroft要说什么了，不，他并不愿意相信……

“我错过了学习大部分社会性反馈的最佳时间，包括语言学习。”Mycroft耸了耸肩，吸了最后一口烟，露出一个略带享受的表情，眼神中甚至还有一丝得意，好像这不是什么发生在一个幼儿身上不能再糟糕的事情，而是什么恩赐一样，“还记得你之前惊叹过我学习语言的能力吗？那是因为超出‘母语’所需的音位，因为前述原因，并没有从我大脑的神经连接中淡去；我保留了六个月大前的婴儿所拥有的可以清晰地分辨出所有同一音位的近似音素的能力。公允地说，Mummy散落在家里到处都是的手稿，让我无师自通了Sir罗素开创的数学符号体系，这是我学会的第一门语言——尽管不是自然语言，不过这很好地锻炼了我的逻辑能力。”

在这么多语言学的词汇的冲击下，Sherlock觉得自己丧失了语言能力。一种前所未有的怒气滋长起来，“这持续了多久……我是说，你什么时候学会了第一门，该死的，自然语言？”

“看你怎么定义‘学会’，以及，brother dear，language（注意措辞）。”

“For god’s sake, stop playing mother!（别再学母亲的口吻了/别再扮演母亲的角色了）”几乎是脱口而出的第一瞬间，Sherlock就后悔了，因为他意识到，这很有可能就是他开启这场谈话所想要得到的那个答案，而Mycroft，他绝不应当遭受这些……无论是他们曾经疏忽大意的父母，还是他这个在他们的妹妹搞出这么多事情后试图走近他们兄长的心灵、试图给予善意而看起来把事情搞得更砸的该死的麻烦精又自负的弟弟。快燃尽的烟灼痛了皮肤，年轻的侦探下意识地扔掉了烟头，现在他和他的兄长之间，已经没有了烟雾的遮挡，Mycroft灰色的眼，依然是该死的平静，侦探从来没有觉得这么无力过，“所以，过了该死的整整七年，才让他们意识到是自己的问题吗？”

“别那样戏剧化，brother mine，他们并没有花很长时间意识到是自己的问题，尽管最开始他们认为是生物学意义上的；而这给了我很多不受约束的糖分，有什么比这个对于一个幼儿而言更快乐的事呢？”Mycroft低头示意了自己新换的马甲，“As you said，thus putting on weight。”

Sherlock意识到自己是对的，撇开Mycroft并不高明的玩笑，他默认了这一点。

这就是为什么，他终于突破了Mycroft的亲密距离，拥上了他的兄长，“Oh，My…thank you for playing mother，for me and Eurus。”察觉到Mycroft因为他的突然袭击而一瞬间僵硬的肢体，年轻的侦探只是将他抱得更紧，“You’re not limited at all...”

政府先生慢慢地将空着的手环上弟弟的脖颈，犹豫了一下才抚上那片鬈发。感受到肩上近乎细雨倾洒的湿意，Mycroft努力地寻找着安慰的方式，尽管他从未擅长，而似乎只能说是拙劣，“Not a good one，though。”并非说他觉得自己能力有限，但确实他本可以做得更好——Sherlock和Eurus，他本可以照看得更好。

Sherlock再也无法忍受Mycroft的自我贬低， “Shut up，My，像个靠谱的兄长那样（like a proper big brother），就像你一直做的那样（as you always did），让你的伞发挥它应有的作用吧，the rain is going to pour。”

看看他自己吧，Sherlock紧紧地收着自己的手臂，将脸死死地埋在兄长的颈侧，情感缺失如Mycroft却带出了这般如此情感充沛的自己，Mycroft实在不应该觉得自己能力有限。

伦敦的雨可以瞬间倾轧万物，但Mycroft总有一把伞，足以为他的血亲遮挡。然而它毕竟不足以抵挡肩头并非来自云层的湿意。大英政府也有搞不定的事情，何况是他罕有获得——或者说从一开始就错过的东西。他只能像很久很久以前那样，向比自己小了七岁的刚出生的弟弟，从头学起；学做一个正常的孩子，同时也学做一个正常的年长者——能够正常地做到“outburst of brotherly compassion”。

不过也许大英政府的“正常”的期许将永远不能达成了。因为接着，他的弟弟，用沾着泪的唇吻上了他的侧颈，with compassion definitely NOT brotherly，“I love you，blud。”

然而或者也许，Ice Man缺失的那部分东西，在迟到了三十余年后，终于可以完完整整地补全了。


End file.
